Save Your Love for Your Number One
by nikkisixirresistiblebitch
Summary: Damon rethinks his devotion to Elena.


**A/N:** I'm taking a little break from _**I Want to Touch You**_, so I decided to write something to entertain until then.

**************

"Don't you get tired, Damon?"

"What are you going on about?", Damon asked, truly perplexed.

"Don't you get tired of wanting women who love other men, specifically your brother?"

Damon and Bonnie were in the backyard of Elena's home. Bonnie was attempting to cast a spell to drive some weird ghost away who took a liking to Elena and was currently haunting the Gilbert residence. Damon had been sent out to supervise in case anything went wrong.

Bonnie continued, "I mean, there was Katherine, who wanted both of you. That's kinda slutty but at least she was honest about her feelings. Now there's Elena who clearly loves Stefan despite whatever the hell she does with you."

"Elena is misguided," Damon asserts.

"And you are just the man to guide her in the right direction, yeah?," Bonnie retorts.

"Why do you care?"

"I really shouldn't. It just get's to me. I would never stand for something like that."

Bonnie suddenly stops her ministrations, and turns to face Damon; standing close and looking him right in the eyes,

"If someone wants to be with me, they have to want only me. When we kiss, I would want to be the only one that he's thinking about. There are no other women, no other distractions."

"So you demand total devotion," Damon responds.

"Oh, it would go both ways. I wouldn't want any other man, either. There would be no doubt or confusion as to who I belonged to."

With that, Bonnie sauntered off, barely casting a glance back to see if Damon had followed. Damon stared after the Witch and for a full minute, Damon seriously considered that he was chasing the wrong woman.

* * *

Seemingly, out of the blue, Bonnie decided that it is only appropriate to have some sort of discussion with Elena concerning Damon.

"Mind if I take him off your hands?"

Elena knew who Bonnie was referring to. Part of her wanted to shout, 'No, he's mine!', but a larger part knew that if she was ever going to get her happily ever after with Stefan, she had to let him go.

"Sure", Elena responded. "Knock yourself out."

Seeing the determined look on Bonnie's face, Elena thought, 'Damon will never know what hit him.'

* * *

Bonnie doesn't do subtle, so every move she makes has an intention. Maybe this is a dangerous game, but playing it safe never got her anywhere. Trouble managed to find her, so why not go looking for it instead?

When Bonnie arrives at the Mystic Grill, she wastes no time flirting with the guys there. Well, the guys that she knows, anyway. She did not want a repeat of the Ben incident. Bonnie even flirted with Stefan a little. It wasn't serious, with Elena being there and all, but it was substantial enough that every time Stefan grinned at Bonnie, Elena became a little huffy.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"What? I'm being nice---

Bonnie moves away from the arguing couple, and makes her way to the bar. Damon is pretty sure she is coming over to grace him with her presence. Instead, she ignores him and orders a drink, chatting happily with Matt.

Damon is a little annoyed at this because, seriously, he's Damon and it is a known fact that women want him. Since Bonnie wasn't complying with the natural order of things, Damon took matters into his own hands.

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon says from behind Bonnie, gesturing to Stefan and Elena, who still looked to be in conversation.

Bonnie is a little startled by Damon sneaking up behind her but she recovers quickly.

"Here's an idea: why don't you go after Elena and I'll be Stefan's shoulder to cry on."

"You're interested in Stefan?", Damon asked disbelievingly.

"Why not? He's a good man. I know a good man when I see one."

"You mean like how you thought Ben was so great."

"Ben was a mistake. Actually, he probably would have been a good catch if he hadn't been turned into a crazy ass vampire."

Damon paused at this. Bonnie may have had a point.

"Stefan wouldn't know what to do with you," Damon continued

"And you would?"

"I'm otherwise occupied at the moment."

"Ah, right, Elena. I never pegged you for a one woman man. Or is it you can only handle one?"

Something about this conversation was making Damon both angry and weirdly aroused.

"Little witch, I've handled hordes of women at the same time without any difficulty."

"Good for you. Although not being able to have her must get your goat."

"I can have her. If I really wanted to, I can have her."

"What makes you say that? Because she bats her eyelashes at you? Because she can pretty much get you to do anything she wants you to do? Or is it those little kisses she gives you behind Stefan's back? You know, the little 'thank you' kisses on the lips, and the long hugs."

Damon was shocked, but of course, he didn't show it, "Elena's told you about that?"

"Oh yeah, She basically gabs to me and Caroline about everything. So what is it? Why can't you pull her?"

"I want her to come to me on her own. I'm not going to compel her."

"So that's it. You can't get a girl without tricking her."

"You talk too much."

"I figured out your kink."

"Kink?", Damon perked up at the word, and thought, 'now we're getting somewhere."

"Taking your brother's girlfriend turns you on. For you, it doesn't matter whose had her first, as long as you have her last."

Bonnie walks off before Damon can respond. Damon wants to pull Bonnie back to the conversation they were having. But Damon is mindful of where he is, and he is not drunk enough to make a fool of himself.

Bonnie goes back to the table but tones down the flirting a bit. She really wants Elena to be happy with Stefan but it was fun to give Elena a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

Bonnie figured that there is nowhere in the rule books about not using magic. Bonnie selects a spell that will keep her in Damon's mind constantly. All kinds of thoughts will float around with Damon's head, mostly erotic.

Damon walks up to her one day after school. He looks like he's not been sleeping well.

"Are you trying to fuck with me?"

"No!" A few seconds later, Bonnie added, "Is it working?"

Damon takes hold of Bonnie's upper arm, not really gripping, just holding. He has to say something to her and he wants her to listen carefully.

"You have to stop this. I want Elena. She wants me too, she's just being stubborn."

"If you want her so badly, why are you here?"

Damon loses it and kisses the Witch. It's deep and messy and he uses his tongue, teeth and lips to keep her close. Damon starts pulling up her t-shirt, cupping her breast with his hands, wishing that there wasn't a black lace bra hindering the process.

"Fuck, you're so sexy. It's all I could think about. All day," Damon mumbles incoherently against Bonnie's mouth.

Damon slants his mouth over Bonnie's and licks into it with vigor. He grinds shamelessly against her body.

Bonnie remembers where she is, that she is out in the open, letting a vampire feel her up in broad daylight.

Bonnie pulls always, "Damon, stop! This isn't real."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?"

"Whatever you're feeling for me is not real."

"My hard-on's real."

"Damon, focus. It was a spell."

"What would make you do something like that? To me, of all people?"

"To give Elena a much needed break from your stalking. Besides, there are worst things that I could've done."

"So this was all a way to pass the time?"

"Damon, you compel people to you. It's not all that different."

"You're just going to leave me like this?"

"All of that desire that you feel right now, all of that lust, go find some poor girl to take it out on."

Bonnie walked away from Damon, yet again. She was always doing that now, walking away. Damon knew, absolutely, that chasing Elena was old news.


End file.
